


Larsbuck fluff

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye





	Larsbuck fluff

It has come to my attention there is like no larsbuck content on ao3 and I am going to change that—(taking place before/au where lars isn’t pink)

Lars leaned against the wall in the donut shop. Sure he could just do his job to pass the time, but there wasn’t any fun in that. Sadie was doing it anyway. She didn’t even need him here and he still got paid. Mostly because Sadie felt bad ratting him out. She took orders and gave donuts with such efficiency that could only have been gained from countless shifts of Lars not doing anything, whether he had an excuse for it or not. The door chimed and right on time, Steven walked in for his donuts and extensive and unneeded chatting. He wondered Steven ever ate anything else, why not cake or something. Then again, maybe Lars was just talking from being sick of donuts after being there so long. They’d become too sweet for him. 

“Why do you guys still even have Lion Lickers? The freezer is full, it doesn’t look like anyone buys them.”

“Actually we just stocked it.” Sadie said as if Lars had actually helped her instead of trying to get a stuck gauge out of his ear. Steven shook his head. It’d been years since Steven threw a fit when his favorite ice cream went off market and he still had such a grudge. Apparently he was capable of some type of negative emotion. Lars glanced up at the clock. Almost quitting time. Although he didn’t have much of a reason to be tired, he’d barely done anything all day, and sold a whopping total of two donuts, compared to Sadie’s fifty. 

Finally the clock hit the exact minute, and Lars was not concerned with staying any longer than he had to. He made for the door and was stopped by Sadie’s voice. Steven watched on waiting for the argument.

“Where are you going?”

“Home?” Lars didn’t understand the question. It was time for Sadie to go too, she shouldn’t complain.

“Oh no. I’ve been working harder than you all day you’re gonna stay and mop the floor. I’ll go home.” Sadie walked to the door pulling her coat on and Steven followed and wished Lars a good night. He grumbled as he went to the back room and got the mop and bucket, filling it up with water from the rusty sink. He actually didn’t mind mopping, but he didn’t appreciate being told to do it. He dunked the mop head into the water and brought it to the front, disregarding the water that trailed behind him. 

He began to wipe the floor, swiping it over certain spots of dirt and marks. The bell on the door rang as he heard a repeated knock on the door. He looked up to see Buck, knocking for him to let him in. Normally he wouldn’t let people in after hours, but this was Buck. It was important. He motioned for him to come in.

As the door opened he felt his face heat up. He gently shook his head in confusion, Buck hadn’t even said anything yet, he shouldn’t be blushing. Buck had his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. Lars could never tell what he was thinking with those shades. He wished he knew what he was feeling. Not that he cared about his feelings, about him or otherwise. He had no idea was he was going to say.

“Hey Lars, how’s the mopping?” Lars looked down at the mop in his hand. Of course, he was talking about the cleaning, he should have known that instead of being stupid.

“Oh it’s uh, it’s good. Real good. We’re closed though. What did you want to buy?” Lars shakily resumed swirling the mop around the floor, fully prepared to still sell Buck whatever he wanted, regardless of it was after hours or not. Buck walked around the wet patch on the floor and sat on the counter.

“I want you. Sorry, don’t let me stop you then. I just wanna hang around.” Lars forced himself to calm down and cool his face. Muttering a high pitched ‘of course’ he went back to cleaning. He couldn’t help a slight feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Even normally he never knew what Buck would do next, which did not help his crush on him, but now he just randomly came into the shop to sit around only when Lars was there. What did he want with him? If he hadn’t been mopping what would Buck have meant by saying he wanted him.

The silence persisted until Lars had finished mopping and put the mop back into the bucket and into the back room. He walked into the doorway and stared at the still wet floor. He had just cleaned it, but he wanted to go by Buck, who turned around to look at him with a fond smile. Lars had hoped he was good at hiding his feelings, but Buck saw right through him. 

“So uh, what did you come to see me for?” Lars leaned against the wall coolly, or at least he hoped coolly. Buck chuckled.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight. If I had finished the bit earlier I’d have just said it right away. ” Lars spluttered and his face heated up again. His face hadn’t been normal temperature since Buck had shown up, and now he sprung this on him. So inconsiderate.

“Wh-what?” Buck hopped off on the other side of the counter to avoid ruining the newly washed floor. 

“Well my dad’s off on a business trip for a couple days or so and I wanted to hang out. Plus Jenny and SC are busy.” Lars tugged on the collar of his shirt. He had hung out with Buck before, granted in a group. But now he was given a free shot to spend an entire night with him, one on one, personally. His stomach fluttered, that wasn’t unusual, but he felt a bit of heat lower in his body as he thought about possibly sleeping in the same room and/or bed as Buck. He kicked himself for his body’s natural functioning. He adjusted himself as best to make his face unflinchingly normal colored and as not red as he could. 

“That, er, I’ll have to tell my parents first, but yeah, I’d love to!” Buck smiled at his stuttering. He looked to the floor to check its dryness and walked towards the door.

“Well come on then. We’re gonna go straight from here.” Lars nodded and dug the store keys out of his pocket and stumbled to the door as Buck stood and watched him. Though his eyes were hidden by his shades he could feel his stare digging into him. He felt judgment as he fiddled with the keys, jamming them into the keyhole and turning it slowly. He felt the ice cold wind on his face not even a moment after he opened it. His thin hoodie did nothing to protect him from the brisk air stinging him.

Buck seem unaffected as he flicked the lightswitch off. Lars had moved to turn it off but pulled his hand back, he didn’t need to now. He motioned for Buck to walk out and he did so, pausing a foot outside waiting for Lars. He felt so nervous. He had always had the biggest crush on Buck, it was about 90% of the reason he was so adamant about getting to hang out with the cool kids. Sure Jenny and Sour Cream were fun but that didn’t compare to the main reason. And now he was following him to his house, and was going to sleep in his house, with him. 

The walk there was long and cold. Every step of the way he shivered and his teeth chattered. It looked as if Buck was going to shiver, but he kept himself under control. He didn’t know how he did it in this weather. Maybe he’d take a page out of Kevin’s book and invest in a scarf, only for Lars it’d be function over fashion. Of course Kevin’s was thin and merely decorative, and would not have helped him had he been there. He pulled his sweatshirt up closer to cover his nose and mouth, bristling against the wind. He could feel his toes going numb.

Buck was just as cold as Lars, if not more. He had his arms wrapped around himself as his cheeks became pink. Although since he was walking in front of Lars, he had appeared calm and collected to him and smiled as he thought of this. He had picked up on Lars’s feelings ages ago, he was not great at disguising his emotions. It was adorable at first, but he thought it would pass, merely a feeling of great admiration for the mayor’s son. But the other times he ran into him he did not change his stuttering and red face, making it clear that it wasn’t just a passing feeling.

Buck held back because he thought Lars was like many other people from school, wanting to be with him because of his status, which meant nothing to him personally, but over time he noticed how his voice would get higher and he’d stumble over his words. Lars was different. He never asked him for money or any favors. He treated him like a person, albeit someone more popular than him. Buck didn’t understand it, he wasn’t used to it. But now that someone did treat him normally, other than Jenny and SC, he didn’t know how to react. Then the situation of his dad leaving for a few days presented himself, and Buck merely acted upon it. He had hoped that a sleepover wasn’t creepy to Lars. He would have just asked him to hang out but it was getting late as he tried to work out how to ask, and hanging out and making him walk home at like three am in below zero weather would not make their relationship any better.

Buck could hear the muttering of Lars as he tried to brave the cold. It was only another block more, but he handed his jacket to him anyway. Lars held it, confused if he should put it on. Buck had looked back at him, and though he couldn’t see his eyes, he could sense they’d made eye contact. Lars put the jacket on swiftly and zipped it up as high as he could. Partially to make Buck happy, mostly because he was incredibly cold. He would have fought him about taking his jacket when it was so cold but he wasn’t warm enough for thinking of anything but heating himself up. He grinned back at Buck. 

“Th-thank you, Buck.”

“Anytime. You looked cold.”

“Psh, no, I’m fine.” Buck raised his brows.

‘“Fine, I’ll take it back then.” Lars stumbled, confused before realizing he was joking.

“Well, I am a little bit cold.”

Buck nodded with a gentle smile. He was growing numb and freezing but knowing Lars was warm made him feel warm inside. He liked to make people happy, and Lars especially was an achievement. Almost always Lars was grumpy, standoffish, and argued over anything at every opportunity. Yet every time Buck would talk to him or touch him, he would smile and respond with a stutter. It was a powerful feeling, being able to break someone from their tough exterior. He silently vowed to himself that he’d never abuse that power. Like he was a superhero. He felt super when he talked to him, and he didn’t know if he could admit that to anyone, he was kind of like Lars in that way. He turned back around and resumed walking. It took Lars a few seconds to realize he should keep moving towards the large house far ahead.

It was rather huge. Of course, it was, it was technically the mayor’s house. It wasn’t quite a mansion, but it was almost there, but Buck almost seemed embarrassed by it. Ever since he was made aware of how well off he was by being born to the mayor he was incredibly modest about it, almost to the point of detesting it.

“Your house is humungous, man. It must be so cool in there.” Buck shook his head.

“It’s not that great. You can get lost if you’re not paying attention.” Lars felt as if he’d said something wrong. He should have remembered all the things Buck said about not liking his dad and/or his house.

“Sorry. It’s bigger than my house, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” Buck nodded and made his way over to the door and reaching under the mat for the spare key. He opened the door and moved aside, gesturing for Lars to go in ahead of him.

“It smells really nice in here.” 

Buck pointed towards an air freshener sitting on the table near the door. Lars nodded. He didn’t expect Buck would let him compliment his house for the rest of the night, so he decided to compliment something else.

“Your hair looks really nice today, Buck. And, your shades look shinier.” Lars winced at hearing the words coming out of his own mouth. If Buck wasn’t aware of his crush before he could definitely have figured it out just through those two sentences, and yet he grinned.

“Thanks, I got new conditioner last night, and I washed them before I left. Couldn’t invite you with dirt on my glasses.” Lars laughed awkwardly.

“You really care how you look in front of me? You would have looked amazing even with mud all over your shades. Of course you wouldn’t be able to see. Scratch that, uh-” Buck cut him off.

“You look amazing all the time too.” God Lars wished he could see Buck’s eyes now more than ever. He wanted to look into his eyes, no matter what they implied it would make him feel better. 

“I wish I could see your eyes.” Lars spoke as he followed Buck into the living room, and stopped at realizing what he said, and so did Buck.

“Do you?”

“Y-yes.”

Buck raised his arm slow as molasses, slowly placing his hand on top of his shades, and raised his other arms even slower. He began to pull his glasses off…

“Blaaa!” Buck placed his hand above his eyes and squirmed with his fingers as if they were tentacles. He then put his shades back with the biggest grin on his face. Lars laughed clumsily at his joke, but it did not diminish how much he wanted to stare into his eyes.

“Sorry, I thought it’d be funny.” He shrugged and turned back around, leading the way to his couch, pointing it out in case he decided to sit on it. 

Lars gracelessly sped up to get right next to Buck. Looking down at his face, he tried to sneak a peek down his glasses, just to get a glimpse of his eyes. Out of all the times he hung out with him, his shades were always on, and he’d never seen his eyes look back at him. He just wanted to see him look back at him, and he’d stare into his pupils and, as he assumed/fantasized, chocolate brown irises.

“It was funny, don’t worry about it. I’m the one who isn’t good at jokes.” Lars seemed to recall a time he was told that it would be tougher for him, because at least people liked jokes. He could hear Buck laugh, and he would have explained that wasn’t a joke if he didn’t like hearing his laugh so much.

“Don’t put yourself down like that, you’re pretty funny. Although I can’t always tell if you’re trying to be.” Lars slugged his arm in jest. Of course Buck was talking about the times he had stuttered his words and tripped on air in front of him. He’d laugh and then help him up with a genuine smile. He couldn’t help his grin when seeing that, even if he did just fall flat on his face.

“Let’s go to the kitchen, I bet you’re hungry.” Lars opened his mouth to object, claiming he didn’t need to worry about feeding him, but it wouldn’t have convinced him as his stomach growled louder than his voice.

“Sorry, I wish I knew how to cook, but I’ve got snacks.”

“Didn’t your dad ever teach you how to cook?” He joked. Unfortunately his remark about his lack of humor proved true.

“He didn’t. He was always so busy with work. If you think about it,he should have, because he’s gone all the time. But he never took the time, which resulted in some butchering of supposedly easy foods. No one bothered to teach me to put water in the noodles.”

“Didn’t you read the side?”

 

“Nobody told me it was important to read the side. Do you know how to cook, Donut Boy? I’m sure you’re a great teacher.” Of course he knew how to cook, he was an amazing baker as well, yet he always thought that Buck would think of it as dorky. However now, his skills would be put to good use. He tried to pull his tuft of hair back, only for it to fall in his face again.

“Alright, let’s start with something basic.”


End file.
